


Christmas Confessional

by StormyChaos



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyChaos/pseuds/StormyChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holidays (Christmas), and Narukami receives more texts in a row from Yosuke than usual, the last one asking him to call him right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmmm  
> this was kind of a trade? My girlfriend made me two artworks as motivation to write a cute Yosuke x Yu fanfic.  
> So this is the product I presented.  
> (Sorry it's rushed, I just tried to finish it before she had to go to bed!)  
> But, nevertheless, enjoy the gay!

With the snow was falling gently on the little town of Inaba, the streets were quiet with all residents warm and comfy inside their homes for the holiday. It was December 25 th , and in the Dojima Residence three were spending time together for the holidays.

It was after their holiday dinner when the young boy currently living in the residence got a text message on his phone, which he ignored at first but after the third vibration he finally excused himself to get it. All three messages were all from a good friend of his; Yosuke Hanamura.

The first was just a casual “hey dude”, followed by “hey, shit, I need some help” and lastly “can you call me asap?”

Yu Narukami got concerned, Yosuke never did ever send messages like that. Especially never more than one in such a short of a duration of each other. He called the sender, and the call was almost instantly picked up on the other end.

 

Yosuke Hanamura held his phone tight in his gloved hand, leaning against a lamp post in the street and using it as a light in the dark night. Snow falling on and around him while each and every breath visible. His nose red from Jack Frost’s nips, and his cheeks pink. He stared down at his phone, after having just texted his best friend more than he should have at a time. His hands shaking from the cold, and once the phone lit up he answered it instantly but kept a cool tone.

“Yosuke?”  
“Hey, partner.. uh, haha, sorry about callin’ you on Christmas night,” Yosuke laughed, already feeling the awkward atmosphere take over the phone call of just a couple seconds.

“It’s fine, what’s up?” He figured there was no point in beating around the bush, since he could tell Yosuke didn’t want to either.

“I um…” Pause. And a long one at that. But Yu remained quiet, letting Yosuke get the words together. “I got into an argument with my parents. Um…” Yosuke held back a choked sob.

Narukami let out a gentle breath from his nose, hearing the hold back.

“It’s cold, isn’t it?”

Yosuke bit in his bottom lip, keeping his teeth between a cushion from clattering. He didn’t like cold weather. “Yeah…”

“Just a second.”

Yosuke could hear the phone get put down on a desk from the thunk, and hear walking away. He became nervous, and began to slightly pace around on the snow-covered road around the lamp post. It was about two minutes or so before Yu came back… the longest two minutes he’d probably ever gone through. He knew why Narukami had walked away, but he kind of hoped he did but didn’t.

“Nobody should be alone during Christmas, why don’t you come over?” Narukami smiled lightly while saying this.

Yosuke fell silent, his lip shook before he subconsciously nodded. “… Okay.”

 

They both hung up, and it wasn’t long before there was a light knock at the door and Nanako was the first to run to the door and swing it open. Yosuke was shocked at first, but then smiled down at the younger girl.

“Are you staying with us for Christmas, Yosuke?” She chimed, moving aside to let the boy in.

“Yeah, seems so.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Hey, the more the merrier.” Dojima spoke, a friendly expression on his face.

“Thanks for allowing me over for the holiday.”

“It’s no issue at all.”

Narukami came from around the corner, walking up the front entrance of the Residence were the three were.

“Make yourself at home.” Dojima turned around and headed back to the couch where Yosuke usually did see him anyways, generally drunk or passed out from too much work or alcohol.

 

A few hours into the night, Nanako had already gone to bed and Dojima had passed out just moments ago on the couch since once Nanako headed to bed the drinking begun.

It was now 2:00 am.

Yosuke had been holding one in, but finally let out a yawn. The argument drained too much energy from him, the stress and anxiety afterwards didn’t help at all either.

“Maybe we should get to bed, too.” Narukami stood up, heading right over to the closet and got a quilt from the top shelf. “You look exhausted.” He walked over and placed the quilt over Dojima’s snoring body. “I don’t really have a spare bed or cot, though.” He added, looking over at the light orange haired boy.  
The Magician glanced away from The Fool, avoiding eye contact. “It uh, doesn’t really matter.”

Narukami wasn’t not aware of the avoiding, but didn’t think much of it. He knew how Yosuke was, after all.  
“Haha, I mean,” Yosuke laughed, standing up, “it’ll be like the camping trip.”

Brining up happy old memories brought a gentle smile to Narukami’s face. “Right.”

They both headed upstairs to Narukami’s after turning off all the lights and making sure nothing was left on downstairs.

 

Inside Narukami’s room, Yosuke fell silent and just walked over and sat on the bed.

Yu frowned, putting his hands into his pockets and sat beside Yosuke.

Silence passed them for a bit, before Yosuke slowly put his face into his hands and Yu could see his back begin to shake. Yu opened his mouth to speak, but slowly closed it again.

“I… - I….” Yosuke tried to speak, holding back all emotions at the same time.

Yu slowly placed his hand on Yosuke’s back gently.

“I’m sorry for doing this to you on Christmas.” He shook his head, mumbling something.

Yu tilted his head, unable to hear what Yosuke had mumbled and wondered what it was, but waited.

“What kind of friend am I doing this to you on a holiday? P-pretty fucking shitty, that’s for sure.”

“That’s not true.”

Yosuke bit his lip, “I - …” A couple seconds passed, and Yosuke tried to speak again. “… got into a fight with them about…” Mumble was how the sentence faded off, and again, Yu couldn’t hear it. “D-do you think,” Yu could hear his voice breaking, “that I’m a bad person?”

Yu’s eyes got large. He had tons of words that describe Yosuke, but bad wasn’t one of them. “No,” he said softly, “I don’t think you are.”

Yosuke knew Yu didn’t think that or would even think it, but he needed to hear it. Just from someone, anyone. And it meant a lot to hear it from Narukami. His emotions were getting heavier and heavier, and the dam was giving way to the weight. “I-I’m sorry… I just.. “ He lowered his hands, looking over at the silver haired boy sitting right next to him. “I told them I may be… “ Yosuke tried to speak before him emotions finally got the best of him, and his vision got blurry and as he blinked to clear it the tears trickled down his face.

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Yosuke cry, so it wasn’t much of a shock but it still did hurt him to see his best friend like this. Or any friend for that matter.

He quickly rubbed violently at his face to erase the tears from his face, “fuck, I’m sorry. Th- This blows...” Yosuke bit his tongue, trying to redirect the emotional pain to physical.

“I already said, it’s fine.” His lip flickered up into a couple second smile. “You also don’t need to apologize for doing this on Christmas. It’s the 26th.”

Yosuke looked toward the clock hanging on Yu’s wall, and slowly choked out a pained laugh and smiled. He looked back at Yu, slowly shaking his head.

 

The two exchanged smiles.

“I think this makes us uneven.” Yosuke eyed away.

“Huh?”

Yosuke tried to smile, “you’ve seen me cry like twice now…”

“I’m not a crier.” Yu said, nonchalantly.

Yosuke’s face turned red, but not from rage, but embarrassment. “Hey! There isn’t anything wrong with being ‘ _in touch’_ with my emotions.” Was Yosuke’s argument, and in his mind: it was one hell of a good argument.

Yu only gave a small smile.

Yosuke’s face temperate lowered, moments passed before Yosuke spoke again. “I-I’m really, uh, glad I met you. And um… you’re my friend.” He went back to avoiding eye contact, “can I ask for an opinion?”

“Uh, shoot.”

“Oh, ok… ok, um, would you speak your emotions over hm, I don’t know, just anything that comes to your mind, or would you act upon it?”

Narukami paused, “I guess it would all depend.”

“But which one?”

“… Act?”

Yosuke felt his own heart rate increase, and he thought his whole heart would beat itself right out of his chest. “I-“ He took a deep breath, pausing. ‘ _Please don’t hate me for this..’_ Yosuke slowly reached his hand up to Yu’s face, and moved his face towards Yu’s. The speed he was going at was making him even more anxious, but he didn’t feel Yu even move. Was he scared? Or oblivious to what was happening right in front of him? “Oh, Jesus Christ.” He grumbled, pushing all doubt aside and put his lips against Yu’s.

 

There was no resistance, or even rejection. Yosuke had been dreading saying anything. So, going with the (sort of forced) opinion from Yu, he acted upon it. A few moments passed, and Yosuke broke the kiss. He slowly looked up at the other, as his face began to turn redder by the second. Every silent second that passed. “I--… I…” Yosuke was back to muttering, “Fuck. That was stupid of me. Oh, god, I’m sorry, partner.” His face was back in his hands.

Yu was a bit shocked, but wasn’t upset by it.

“I … I told my parents I uh, liked you.” He said, Yu barely being able to hear it through Yosuke’s own hands covering his face. “That’s well, what the fight was about…” He slowly removed his hands, “I guess I thought a good time would be to say something on Christmas… uh, sorry.”

Yu, not saying anything, just placed his finger under Yosuke’s chin, lifting his face. “It’s okay.” He returned the kiss back at Yosuke, this one lasting a bit longer than the last. And after breaking away from the kiss, Yu spoke again. “We should get some sleep.”

“Okay.”

 

A few minutes after getting under the blankets, and both closed their eyes to sleep, Yosuke reached his hand around for Yu’s before wrapping his fingers in Yu’s.

“I never in my life would’ve thought I’d be gay.” Yosuke said.

Yu laughed quietly.


End file.
